


Benediction

by twosocksinalabcoat



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, Little Snack Dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/pseuds/twosocksinalabcoat
Summary: A blessing from the god of wine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Benediction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



/>


End file.
